To reach a high firing rate with such a weapons system, unhindered, rapid ammunition feed is required. Ammunition feed presents no problems in the case of weapons systems with stationary barrels, but the situation is different in the case of weapons systems with barrels with adjustable elevation or height. Therefore, the firing rate of weapons systems of the latter type, i.e., weapons systems with barrels with adjustable elevation, still leaves something to be desired. Moreover, in the case of weapons systems with elevation-adjustable barrels, the highest firing rate is not available immediately, but only after a certain start-up phase, which can be considered to be another shortcoming of the prior-art weapons systems.